1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing an Evolved Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (EMBMS) chatting service and a service provider server of the same, and a method for controlling an Evolved Broadcast Multicast Service Center (eBM-SC) and user equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, users using moving picture services or games may use a corresponding service, and at the same time use a chatting service with other users. In general, service providers may provide group chatting services to users through their own service servers, and services such as the group chatting services may be provided to mobile terminal users as well as to a fixed terminal. Accordingly, an environment in which communication messages transmitted through a single chatting channel uses a mobile communication network as a transmission network is supported.
In addition, from the standpoint of the service providers, since both a mobile subscriber and a wired subscriber use Internet protocol (IP) application software, the mobile subscriber and the wired subscriber may be the same in terms of service users except for a different data transfer medium.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method and system providing a chatting service through a single chatting channel regardless of whether a user is a mobile subscriber or a wired subscriber.